Promise Me
by SnowFlake201595
Summary: The way he looked at her sent a tingle down her spine. A warmth that lasted for the brief moment it took to travel down her back. His eyes were soft as they looked at her and it seemed that nothing existed around him except for her. His fingers that tucked her hair slipped to cradle around her ear and nap of her neck. She felt the pressure he used to draw her face closer.


**And here we have another one. I was listening to a song and this came into my head, like most of my story ideas. Hope you like and let me know if you do. I enjoy reading a review.**

 **I don't own anything but the idea.**

* * *

 _The Spring Boarder  
_ _Sunset  
_ _Spring: 3_ _rd_ _of April_

" _Love begins in a moment  
_ … _grows over time  
_ _and lasts forever."_

She didn't want the moment to end, but the setting sun seemed to be her rival while it reached the horizon line much quicker that evening. The deep orange rays of the last light cast long shadows and bathed Milori and her bodies in it's warm embrace. The mixed sound of cricket chirps, the rustled leaves, and the steady flow of the river beneath her allowed Clarion to relax into his side. Allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Allowed her to squeeze every second she could of her time with him before she had to leave their special place, again. She felt his cheek place on top of her head seconds after she leaned on him.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, her head tilted back so her eyes could look at him from beneath her long lashes.

He lifted his cheek from her hair to look down at her. "You stopped paying attention. You went off to another land, leaving me here to read aloud to myself. I was afraid that the animals would think I'm crazy if I continued." Milori gave a smile after a short laugh.

"I'm sorry, Milori. I was just wishing that the sun wouldn't set so fast." Clarion sighed. "I don't want to leave you yet."

"I know, love." Milori caressed his thumb over her cheek, down her jaw, to the underside of her chin. Her breath hesitated. Her heart jumped a beat in her chest. Her lips slowly parted. "I dread the moments we have to say good-bye. It hurts a little more with each goodnight." His chest filled with air and released with a heavy sigh. His hand left her chin, and Clarion fought to not groan in annoyance.

Nearly two months since they had met, and Milori still had not kissed her. He gave her forehead or hands kisses, but not once had he taken the chance to kiss her. To truly kiss her. He loved her, she knew that he loved her not only from when he said it but from the way he looked at her. The way he held her to him in their embraces. From the smiles that sent her heart thumping in her ears. So, she wondered what held him back from joining their lips together.

She heard the clap of the book closing, and saw his palm pressed the pages together on his thigh. "No. Keep reading." Clarion reached for the leather bond book. "I want to know if she goes inside the forest in search for her lost love."

Milori lifted the book from his thigh and held it out of reach. He laughed at her failed attempt to get the book from him. His hand around the curve of her waist helped to keep her away. "Sorry, love. Guess you'll have to find out tomorrow night."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned her head away from Milori to pretend she was unhappy with him, but when she saw the sun's rays slip beyond the horizon her heart fell. She had to leave before the owls and bats came out. Her arms fell from her chest to allow her hands to rest in her lap. Her ached chest heaved a loud sigh before she pushed herself up from the stone. Milori got up quicker than she did and helped her by her hand.

Like every night since the first time he's done it, Milori curled a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to his. He gave her a gentle smile that never failed to make the corners of her own lips lift in a smile. Her eyes closed to cherish the feel of his cool lips on her forehead. She wasn't sure but it felt like his lips lingered just a bit more each night they parted.

When he whispered, his lips brushed her skin. "You best get home, Clarion. The moon is coming out and that is the sun for the owls." His voice was pained at having to let her go.

She grabbed his hand from under her chin to wrap it in both of hers. She placed a soft kiss to his palm, something she had never done before but felt she needed to, before her sad eyes looked into his own. "I know. I just wish I didn't have to leave you."

His hand pulled her body to his. She released his hand to wrap her arms around his chest. He held her within his cool embrace for a few minutes until he pressed a kiss to her hair and rubbed her bare upper arms. A signal that she needed to let him go and head home. Clarion reluctantly let her arms fall from around him, but still held his hand as she backed away.

"I will wait here until I see the light in your window, Clarion." Milori promised, as he had since their first night together. Since Milori could not take her home himself, she knew he waited to see the candle in her window as a sign that she made it safe before he left the border. His knuckles made a caress down her cheek. "Be careful. I will meet you here tomorrow at sunset."

Clarion nodded her head. "Tomorrow at sunset." She stepped back until their connected hands stretched out between them. Clarion gave a loving squeeze before her wings flapped and she took off toward the spring tree line. She gave a half turn back at Milori, to see him one last time, and then she flew through the trees in the direction of the Pixie Dust tree. She heard the hoot of the first owl to emerge from their home in the trees, and she flew home faster. She glanced up at the darkening sky to find the first few stars dot the canvas of midnight blue.

She decided to fly under the blooms of Sunflower Meadow since the owls were already arising. The wind from her beating wings jostled the flowers when she flew by, until she broke past the last few flowers in the meadow. Clarion glanced up at the slow rising moon that began to cast its light over the land she made home for her people. The closer she got to the large maple tree the more she could see the shine of the golden pixie dust that fell from the heart of its branches. Clarion flew up to the well of dust that gathered from the fall. She rounded the fall to enter her chamber's through the balcony.

Her feet touched the wooden floor of her chamber study with a small bit of used pixie dust fallen from her. She took a deep breath in to release in a relaxing sigh. Clarion moved her legs to make her way around the room to the small, rounded staircase that lead to her bedchamber. The door left opened, she slipped past the threshold to be welcomed by the sight of her large, four-poster, canopied bed. Clarion suddenly noticed how exhausted her body was. Her eyes grew heavy with each blink her lids gave. She quickly removed the purple and white layered Lilac dress, her corset, and shoes before she slipped her pale pink Tulip night dress over her head.

Clarion grabbed the candle holder on her bedside to move it in her windowsill that faced winter; where she knew Milori could see. She waited, her eyes focused out to the silver glow her home was bathed in. She saw it. The lemon-yellow glow of the winter sparrow man that had stolen her heart. Her hand went up to her chest to feel the thump of her heart under her palm. She didn't move until his glow disappeared from view. When she could no longer distinguish him, Clarion moved the candle back to her bedside and climbed into the turned down bed; ready to sleep. It didn't take long after her head hit the flower pillows to fall into the embrace of sleep that wrapped her body up like the arms from Milori's hugs.

The single flame of the lit candle slowly danced from the breeze that swam inside her room from the opened balcony doors of her bedchambers.

 _The Spring Boarder  
_ _Sunset  
_ _Spring: 4_ _th_ _of April_

The excitement that overflowed her body could hardly be contained since she had morning tea with her dear friend, Fairy Mary. When Mary spoke of what was to happen after sunset, Clarion just about soared from her chair. She had let it slip from her mind at what happened the first full moon of every mid-spring. She never missed it, so it surprised her that she had almost forgotten it. The suspicious look from Mary didn't go unnoticed by Clarion, no matter how close she was to splitting her cheeks from her over powered smile. With the same smile on her lips, Clarion quickened her wings to fly through spring faster. Her arms crossed over her chest to cradle a folded cloak to her beasts.

She broke from the tree bank to the stone path across the stream that separated the Winter Wood from Spring Valley. Stood waiting on the edge of the winter veil for her was Milori. A large smile of his own broke on his face when his eyes spotted her. Clarion soared across the grass to land on the gray center stone. His arms had opened upon her approach. The folded cloak she had tucked to her chest dropped to the stone when she flew into his waiting arms.

The connection of their bodies made Milori take a step back, but he kept them standing. Her face buried in the coolness of his thick neck. Her nose inhaled the scent of his skin. Cedar Wood he called it when she had asked. Warm fairies smelled of cinnamon, but winter fairies smelled of Cedar Wood. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, but his torso was larger than her arms, so she could never fully wrap her arms around him; unlike he could to her. Milori had his arms engulfing her tiny body to his chest. He nuzzled his head in her hair.

" _Clarion."_ He moaned her name that vibrated not only his chest but also her own from how close they touched. He pulled her away from his chest to cup her face within his cool hands. His eyes the same color of pinecones held her gaze of sapphire. "Seeing you every sunset makes the stress of the day worth it. I missed you, love." Bumps of cold dotted her arms when his lips caressed her forehead in a welcoming kiss.

She placed her hand over one of his on her cheek. Her fingers curled around his larger wrist. "I missed you as well, Milori, but I don't anymore since I am here with you. I am no longer hollow."

The light of the sun caught in his eyes when he smiled and the brown of a pinecone turned into a golden honey. Milori released her cheeks, but moved her hand to be held within his palm. He started to lower them down to sit, but Clarion grabbed his hand with her free one. He looked at her with confusion.

"What is it, Clarion?"

Her smile didn't falter. "I have a surprise. Something magical to share with you."

His confusion melted away with a smile. His head gave a nod. "Alright. What is the surprise?"

Clarion slipped her hands out of his to lower down so she could grab the cloak that came undone from the neat fold. She held it out for him to see. Again, his eyes grew confused when she presented the fabric to him.

"A cloak? Clarion, you know that winter fairies aren't bothered by the cold. We could be in our underwear and still not be unsettled."

Clarion giggled and gave her head a slight shake. "The cloak isn't for you to use in winter, Milori, it is for you to cover your wings over here."

Milori looked at her with shock. "Clarion, the risk of either of us crossing the border is too gre-"

Clarion draped the fabric in the bend of her elbow before she cupped his cheek. The cold air of winter stung her warm hand. "If you frost the cloak, it should keep your wings cold enough to allow you to cross for a time. I promise you it will be worth the risk. I want nothing more than to share this surprise with you." Clarion slipped the cloak into his hand. "We can try it here on the border, and if it doesn't work then there will be other things I can still share with you."

Her smile was warm, and it seemed to help drain the worry that clouded his eyes; the same worry she had when she crossed. Clarion took a single step back to allow her love to frost the cloak. She watched his hand start from the top and ghost down the fabric. It never failed to steal her breath when she saw Milori use his talent. His frost stretched in several branches. The crystal-like ice moved in a pattern of whirls of the tiniest detail. Lines spread out across the cloak to the hemline. Frost seeped out to continue the details until the cloak she made him was completely encased in his talent. Clarion marveled that the noticeable pattern matched the unique one in his wings, but the tinier details was of his own creation.

Clarion stepped back up to Milori and hovered her fingers over the cloak. "Beautiful." She whispered.

Milori swung the light weight attire around his back, his wings tucked under, and tied the two rope-like strings together around his neck. The cloak fell open around his chest. The hemline stopped just past his hips, like most male cloaks did. The hood folded around his shoulders to hang on his upper back.

Clarion grabbed his hand from beneath the cloak to hold within both of hers. "Okay. Ready?"

"Yes." He gave a nod of his head.

Milori stepped past the veil that separated winter and spring.

His body was nearly flush against her own since she didn't step back. The softest of gasps departed from his parted mouth. His eyes grew a bit larger and moved to look around before they settled back onto her gaze.

"Are you alright?"

Milori brought their connected hands to his mouth to give her a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Yes."

"And your wings?"

"Perfectly cool."

Clarion gave his hand a squeeze then glanced up at the sky. The sun was nearly gone from view. Dusk was approaching. "Come."

Clarion lead the way through the spring trees with Milori's hand wrapped within her fingers. The bronze light of the last rays slipped past the trees to create long shadows from the blades of grass, the fresh blooms, and leaves on the branches. Clarion followed the dirt and pebble path that coiled through spring like a ribbon. She watched Milori study the surroundings of her world for the first time since they met. The fascination that danced behind the honey of his eyes was like the look she saw when a fairy took flight for the first time. His free hand reached from beneath the cloak to stroke along the blades of grass when they passed.

"Grass feels just like freshly fallen snow," he marveled, "except grass is warmer."

Clarion giggled. "Snow just felt cold to me when I was in winter."

"Maybe I can make the comparison because I don't feel the cold of snow." Milori said with a smile.

Clarion pulled Milori off the path to move through the patch of flowers that were newly planted. Their steams thin and shot. Petals small and the leaves were just starting to unfold. Some of the flowers quickly closed their petals when they approached. Some shook from being frightened and others just turned as a way of saying _"leave me alone"_.

The further they walked, the darker the sky got, and the night life of Pixie Hollow awakened. The chirp of a single cricket started a whole symphony of music. The fireflies that had been sleeping within the grass brightened their lights to dance. The air around them grew cooler and mist hovered around their feet.

"It's getting dark, Clarion, the owls will surely be coming out soon."

Clarion gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. Where we are going, owls don't live. We'll be okay."

Milori slipped an arm around her back to draw her body into his side as they walked. "Speaking of which, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there. It's just beyond those vines." Clarion pointed to the several vines that hung down from the branches like curtains. Small white flowers bloomed along the leaves and began to glow in the light of the moon.

Clarion moved the vines aside to step closer to a large lake. When Milori stepped beside her, she looked over to see his reaction. His face looked like he didn't believe what he was looking at was real.

The lake Clarion had taken them to was quite large, but would be nothing but a puddle to a Clumsy. The water was calm near the shore they stood, but on the far side it was awake with ripples. Several layered rocks rose like a hill, covered in moss, and water from the stream scampered down the rocks like a fall. The lakes surface was clear like a dewdrop, and Lily Pads floated on its glass-like exterior. Fireflies hovered over the water and their sun glows reflected off like a mirror. When the scales of several fish connected with the firefly light, they sparkled like a rainbow.

"What is this place?" Milori seemed to be in a daze. His eyes captivated by the scene of nature in front of him.

Clarion looked out across the lake. "Moonlight Lake. Not many fairies know of its existence because it is said to be a sacred place. I found it one night by chance when I stayed out late reading."

Milori turned his head to allow his eyes to look at her. She smiled before she too turned to look up at him. "I'm honored you chose to share this place with me. This is truly a surprise and I love it, sweetheart."

Clarion smiled bigger. "The lake isn't the surprise, Milori."

His brows lowered in confusion. "Then what is the surprise?"

Clarion gave a quick glance to the water before she lowered herself and Milori into the tall blades of Moss Grass. "That's the surprise." Her finger pointed through the grayish blades to indicate what she wanted him to see.

Ten of the Lily Pads held a closed white flower that began to glow a blush pink when the rays of moonlight swept over them. Each flower bloomed to reveal a tiny speck that glowed pink. Clarion watched the tiny creatures stretch their arms above their heads to wake their bodies. Each one looked up to the sky before they looked at each other with smiles. Their tiny wings unfolded from their backs and they took flight from the blooms. In the center of the lake, they joined hands and hovered.

"What are they? I've never seen anything like them." Milori's voice was nothing above a whisper, but it did not hide the astonishment.

"Moon Sprites." Clarion whispered back. Her eyes never left the lake. "A type of elf fairy. They are no bigger than the length of my middle finger. Their skin is the color of a moon's silver glow and they don't hide it with clothing. Gentle and kind, but very shy. We must remain quiet so we don't scare them away before they finish."

"Finish what? And why do they glow pink?" Milori asked, his head turned back to her.

Clarion shook her head. "Watch and you'll understand."

It wasn't long before the Sprites began to move. The pink of their glows was all they could make out. Not the point of their ears, the length of their legs, nor the color of their hair. But none of that kept the beauty of what they started to do away. The glows began to dance above the surface of the water. Ripples disturbed the calmness as their feet skated. They jumped and spun. Their arms moved in a graceful sway to create beauty and balance. Some broke off to do different moves, but they all joined back together at some point. Then it happened.

The closed flowers that stood along the bank of the lake and in the grayish blades of grass began to spark. Clarion looked at Milori to see if he saw, and he did. The closed blooms brightened their light like a star. The Sprites that dance above the water continued to move with grace. Milori drew in a breath when the Sprites zipped up above the lake. They circled each other. Their glows removed from their tiny bodies to merge together between them until it became a single ball of pink. The glow-less Sprites continued to dance and twirl around the glow. The blossoms around the lake shined.

Clarion grabbed Milori's hand at the same moment the bundle of glow exploded.

Several tiny specs rained from above. Fluttering down around them like drops of pixie dust until they absorbed into the light that glittered inside the closed blooms. Each flower opened one by one with a cloud of pink dust until it looked like pink mist above the surrounded area. The Sprites had their backs turned to each other, but they remained in a circle above the center of the lake. Their arms moved and so did the dust. They watched as the dust was sent out in all directions until it vanished out of sight.

Clarion didn't stand up until the Sprites disappeared back into the Water Lilies. The light of the fireflies was all that remained.

"Rebirth." Clarion spoke. When she saw the blank face of her lover, she explained. "Moon Sprites only come out once every spring. The first full moon of mid-spring to be more correct. The pink glow is life gifted to them by the moons rays. They dance to build the glow until it joins together. The Sprites use the nectar of the Daffodil to create the pink dust of new beginnings. They replenish the life in Spring Valley."

Milori moved his body so he stood before her instead of beside her. Their joined hands were all that touch. "It was more than words can describe, Clarion." Milori look down at her with a gentle love. His free hand reached up to cup her cheek and run his thumb over her cheekbone. Her breath faltered a bit like it did every time he touched her like that. Part of her hoped that each time it meant he was going to draw her face closer to his so he could kiss her, but it never happened. "Thank you for sharing it with me. I will never forget."

The rumbled sound that made their ears ring startled both. Milori and Clarion looked up toward the sky to find clouds had rolled in to hide the moon while they were lost in each other. Their heads lowered back down, and Clarion chuckled when a drop of rain splashed on his forehead. Her laugh was cut short when a large drop landed just below her eye. Milori laughed while he wiped the drop away from her skin.

The few drops turned into a heavy down pour. The pounding rain was all that could be heard in the forest around them. The light of the fireflies disappeared. The sound of the crickets silenced. It took only seconds for their clothing to soak. Clarion felt her wings absorb the water and limp on her back. Her hair that had been up in a bun fell from the pins. The rain plastered strands to her forehead and cheeks. She couldn't help but laugh. A sound that mixed with the heavy rain.

Milori held his arms out as the rain pelted his clothing. His eyes squinted from the drops that fell from his lashes in a steady drip. His head turned back to her when her laughter rang through the air. "We should go."

Clarion gave her head a shake. Her wet hair flung droplets free. "It should stop in a second." Another rumble of thunder cut into the air and the rain seemed to fall harder. "Or not." She continued to laugh and tilted her head back to look at the rain.

The rain was cold as it hit her skin. Droplet after droplet broke apart with no time between the next. Her arms and legs bare from the protection of her dress, but it didn't seem to make a difference since her dress was soaked and couldn't offer any warmth. She wrapped her arms around herself when she started to shiver. When she looked away from the rain, Clarion found Milori watching her.

"What?" Her voice a breathy laugh.

His arms reached out to pull her to him. Around the small of her back to hold their hips together. His other brushed away the wet locks that glued themselves to her cheeks. His face was close. The breath from his lips warm against her skin that had grown chilled from the rain. His fingers tucked the clumped hair behind her ear.

"Milori?"

The way he looked at her sent a tingle down her spine. A warmth that lasted for the brief moment it took to travel down her back. His eyes were soft as they looked at her and it seemed that nothing existed around him except for her. His fingers that tucked her hair slipped to cradle around her ear and nap of her neck. She felt the pressure he used to draw her face closer.

Her heart slammed within her breast when his face inched toward hers. Her body lifted to her toes. Her eyes glided closed. Her drooped wings gave the tiniest flap the best they could from the weight of the water that forced them down. Her lips, covered in drops of rain, parted when she felt his hover over her own.

' _Please.'_ Clarion's voice begged inside her frazzled mind. _'Please, Mother Dove, let him kiss me.'_

The rain slipped down her face in streams that fell from her jawline. She could feel the water that traveled through the clumped strands of her tangled hair. She could also feel his fingers that entwined at the back of her neck. The warm breath that he released to bathe her waiting lips. Her heart hurdled into her throat at the fear of him pulling away.

" _Clarion…"_ His moan was nearly lost in the rain from how low it was, but Clarion heard.

It wasn't like anything she thought it would be. Never did she imagine that his lips would be soft like the snow. To fit against her own as perfectly as they did. To make her legs shake from something other than the cold. To make her mind nearly forget how to breath. She never came close to the feeling in her thoughts.

His lips were larger than her own, but somehow molded to match the curve of her smaller ones. He held her to him in a tight embrace. Sparks shot through her body in tingles that made her shiver in delight. Milori started to lift his lips from hers, but Clarion quickly put a stop to it. Her arms unfolded from her chest and looped around his neck. Her fingers laced the wet hair that plastered itself to his neck. She anchored herself to his body, and locked their lips together. When he lifted his head, the kiss still didn't last long enough to satisfy the need she had built up inside her.

Milori was looking down at her with more love than she had even seen in his eyes. "You do not know how long I've wanted to kiss you."

Clarion smirked. "I think you waited just a little longer than you needed. I've been waiting for weeks for you to finally kiss me."

Milori cupped her face with both hands. "No more waiting. Too much time has been spent waiting."

His lips pressed to hers in a need she was eager to return. His lips guided her in a dance that made her feel like air was all she stood on. Her body arched against his chest that vibrated in a groan. The noise only excited her more. The fingers of one of her hands slipped up into his hair to cup the back of his head and force their lips closer. Their mouths moved with grace against each other. Her moans were soft but his were louder. Deeper.

She felt dizzy when they parted, but she didn't care because she never felt more alive than in that moment. "Milori," cold rain continued to fall around them, but the warmth of his body was enough to keep her from shivering, "promise me."

"Love?" He brushed more fallen strands from her cheek.

"Promise me forever. Promise me we will always be together."

Milori gave her a tender smile before his forehead rested upon hers. "I can't promise that, sweetheart." Clarion tried to pull her head back, so she could look at him with hurt, but he held her to him. "I can't promise forever because forever with you will never be enough. No amount of time _will ever_ be enough with you, so let's just start with right now."

Her smile was wide. "Right now."

"I can promise you this moment, Clarion."

Her head nodded before his mouth claimed hers once again. The assaulting rain continued to fall around them, but neither of them noticed, nor took the time to care. All of their focus, all of their thoughts were on each other. Milori lifted Clarion's feet from the mud and held her as his lips moved to deepen the much-wanted kiss.

7


End file.
